The Legend of the guardian BitBeast
by Spooky106
Summary: This is my first beyblades fanfic, its about a girl and her beyblade joining the bladebreakers, but will there be any romance, please read and review. Flames are welcome as well if you want


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the beyblades or its characters, I wish that I did but I do not. I do own Artemis and her bit beast Pegasus.  
  
  
  
The Legend of the Bit Beast Guardian.  
  
By Princess Vega  
  
Chapter 1: And so it begins  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a cold and windy night. A girl by the name of Artemis was sitting on the end of her bed watching the trees sway in the rough wind. All of a sudden, there was a flash of lightning, followed by thunder. She jumped at the sudden noise. Artemis loved to watch thunderstorms so she grabbed her beyblade from beside her and walked to her door, she opened it, walked over the edge of her balcony, and leaned on the rail. Every since she was three, she was fascinated by thunderstorms, though her mother and step dad was surprised that she still loved them, it had been 9 years since she saw her first thunderstorm, but she still loved them. Other than thunderstorms her other favourite thing was beybladeing, her beyblade was white and silver but with no bit beast, but all of that was about to change.  
  
Artemis continued to watch the lightning and hear the thunder, as she was waiting for the next lot of the thunderstorm she saw something white coming towards her, she couldn't see what it was at this very point so she continued to watch it as it came closer and closer to her.  
  
After a couple of seconds it stop about 2 feet from her, now she could tell what it was. It looked like a unicorn, its mane and tail was of a royal blue, its eyes were as red as the ruby on its forehead with a golden horn on its head; the only one word that can describe it was 'Bit Beast'.  
  
The bit beast just stared into Artemis's stunning green eyes, as she stared into its ruby red opals, then the bit beast started to speak.  
  
"Artemis"  
  
Artemis was shocked at how this bit beast knew her name "How.how do you know my name"  
  
The bit beast smiled "I am here to become your bit beast as you are the chosen one"  
  
"The chosen one? The chosen one for what?"  
  
"The chosen one to control the powers of the bit beast guardian"  
  
Now Artemis was confused "and who is this bit beast guardian, surely not me"  
  
"Of course its you, I am Pegasus, the guardian bit beast and you are the chosen one to control me"  
  
"Are. are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I am sure, you're the one, now hold out you beyblade and I shall become your bitbeast "  
  
Artemis slowly held out her beyblade in between her and Pegasus, Pegasus closed its eyes and disappeared into Artemis's beyblade, the white light was so bright Artemis covered her eyes with the hand that was not holding the beyblade.  
  
After the light died down, Artemis took her arm away from her eyes and looked at the bit beast piece, before it was blank and now it had a picture and the spirit of Pegasus.  
  
Artemis smiled and went inside and went to the bed, as the storm was over.  
  
*Three Years Later at the Beyblade Regional Qualifying Tournament. *  
  
"Welcome everyone to the Regional Qualifying Tournament finals, I am A.J Topper and heres Jazzman" all of the crowd went wild  
  
"Thanks A.J, now we are about to start the finals, would you like to do the honours" asked Jazzman  
  
"Of course, Kai, the regional champion is one mean beyblader, his bit beast Dranzer is a bit beast that takes no mercy."  
  
"But what about his challenger?"  
  
"Oh, right, Artemis, this is the first time she has been in a beyblade tournament, she is basically the only girl to make it to the finals, and I will surprised if she beats Kai, her bit beast is Pegasus, but watch out because looks can be deceiving" A.J warned  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, now lets start the finals," replied Jazzman  
  
Artemis walked out to the dish and placed her beyblade in its launcher, as Kai did the same,  
  
"Alright, everyone ready, ok, 3.2.1 Let it Rip" Jazzman announced  
  
Both beyblades were launched and as soon as they landed in the dish they started attacking each other, they were fighting for the title of champion. Artemis watched as her beyblade attacked Dranzer.  
  
"Pegasus, knock him out of the ring" her white beyblade glowed and went after its Dranzer. Kai just watched at their bey blades when he got an idea "Dranzer, finish it off"  
  
Artemis smirked at this "Pegasus, now's the time, Lightning horn attack " Artemis yelled and from out of her beyblade, a unicorn appeared. Its gold horn glowed so bright; everyone had to cover his or her eyes, even Kai.  
  
After the light died down, everyone looked at the dish, Kai's beyblade had stopped spinning, as Artemis's kept going.  
  
"And Artemis is the champion" Jazzman announced  
  
"Wow that was some light show, and she actually bet Kai, now that was some battle"  
  
"I agree" replied Jazzman.  
  
Kai stood in shock 'How could anyone beat me, let alone a girl'; he looked at Artemis, and at how her beyblade returned to her by flying into her hand. She looked at him and started walking over to him, Kai had this feeling about her but he could not figure out what.  
  
She stopped right in front of Kai and extended her arm to him for a handshake, but he shrugged it off "Um. that was a good battle"  
  
He was about to say something when Mr. Dickinson came up to them and congratulated them, "Well done, that was a great battle, better than I expected" By that time Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny were standing near them as Mr. Dickinson continued "I have good news for the 5 of you, the idea of this competition is so we could find the top 5 beybladers to form a new team"  
  
"I'm not joining some team," Kai said straight out in his I-don't-care- about-anyone-but-myself attitude.  
  
"I would love to be in a team" Artemis said to Mr. Dickinson, ignoring Kai.  
  
"Yeah" Tyson said as he put his hand in the middle of the other beybladers "we'll make a great team"  
  
Artemis put her hand on top of Tyson's "How about the rest of you guys"  
  
Max, Ray and Kenny did the same as Artemis "But guy's one problem"  
  
"What??" They all asked in unison  
  
"If we're going to be a team, who is going to be the captain and what is our team name going to be." Artemis asked  
  
"That's a good question," Ray said as he looked at Artemis and smiled  
  
Artemis smiled back as she got an idea "How about we make Kai the captain, so he will join us"  
  
Before anyone could answer, Kai butted in "I'll join but I will be captain"  
  
"That's ok with me, what about you guys" she asked the rest of them.  
  
They paused for a minute and nodded, "Good, I will expect all of you to be up early in the morning to start training" with that Kai walked off  
  
Artemis just stared at Kai as he walked away 'I think he knows something that he can't explain'. Someone placing a hand on her shoulder interrupted Artemis's train of thought, she turned around to see Ray "Don't worry about him, he's always like this, besides I don't think he is too happy about you beating him" Ray smiled down at her as she blushed.  
  
"Hey Artemis, Ray, lets all go home and get some things together and then meet back at the hotel in the morning, but before we go home, we have a party to go too" Mr. Dickinson advised them, as he caught on that something was going on between Ray and Artemis.  
  
"Does this party include food Mr. Dickinson?" asked Tyson  
  
"Of course it does, anyway lets go"  
  
As they were making their way through the corridor, Ray never leaving her side, she thought she saw something, but she thought it was her imagination she kept going and the new Beyblading team made their way to the party.  
  
After the party Ray offered to take Artemis home, they walked down the street in silence as Ray was the first to speak, "So how long have you been beyblading?"  
  
"For about 7 years now" Artemis answered  
  
"Really? That's cool"  
  
They stopped outside a house "Well, this is my house, I guess I will see you tomorrow morning at the hotel" Artemis said as she blushed and looked at the ground.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, do you want me to meet you here and them we can make our way to the hotel" Ray also blushed.  
  
"Um. ok, see you about 8:30" Artemis said still looking at the ground  
  
"Ok" Ray summoned the courage to place his index finger on her chin, lift up her head and lightly kiss her on the cheek, this made Artemis blush even more but she went to her front door and waved to Ray and walked inside.  
  
Ray stood there for a couple of minutes and went home.  
  
Artemis was leaning on the back of the door, when her step dad came up to her and smiled "Now why are you so happy, it couldn't be because of that handsome boy you were with"  
  
"Stop it, we only met today and just as we saying goodbye, he kissed me on the cheek"  
  
"Oh really, well I will have to meet this young man who is seeing my step daughter"  
  
Artemis blushed, "you'll meet him soon"  
  
"Anyway, how was the Tournament?" Her step dad asked as he sat one one couch in the lounge room and she sat on the other.  
  
"It was really good, I won" she said  
  
He looked at her "You. you won it"  
  
"Yep and now me and 5 other competitors are now on a team, that was the idea of the whole tournament"  
  
"So does this mean you will be travelling the world to go to different tournaments" asked her mother as she walked in the room and sat down next to her step dad.  
  
"Yeah we are leaving in the morning to go to The Hong Kong world championships"  
  
"Well looks like we wont see you for awhile," her mum said.  
  
"Yeah I guess so, now if you'll excuse me I am going to pack some stuff and then go to bed, I will be leaving about 8:30 in the morning ok, goodnight" with that she went in her room, packed and then went to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N: How was that for my first beyblades fanfic  
  
Please Review and I will try to get the net chapter up soon 


End file.
